


Nondescript Winter Holiday Wishes

by BradburyTheQueen



Series: Fate of Remnant [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Created for RPG, Emotional Abuse, Fate Core System, Gen, Grimm Campaign, Major Original Character(s), Mention of abuse, Nondescript Winter Holiday, RWBY Freeform, RWBY OCs, Team VLKRY, World of Remnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradburyTheQueen/pseuds/BradburyTheQueen
Summary: Nell had mixed feelings about Nondescript Winter Holiday, but being with her new team gives her hope of finally enjoying the holiday.
Series: Fate of Remnant [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032285





	Nondescript Winter Holiday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as backstory for our RWBY Fate Core game. There are a three works that precede this one including Aura Activation, One Way or Another, and The Making of Team VLKRY. Since The Making of Team VLKRY, Valerianella "Nell" has slowly begun to show Jack who she really is and after confronting her mother with her team, she has begun to really find a home with Team VLKRY.

The time for Nondescript Winter Holiday had not been Nell's favorite time of the year. It usually meant being left alone in the mansion. Almost all of the staff usually spent the day home with their families. Unfortunately, just because most people spent the day with family, it didn’t even guarantee that Nell would see her mother.

Verde Manor was decked with beautiful decorations as banisters were draped with red and gold fabric, decorated trees were scattered throughout the Manor, and nutcrackers lined the tops of the fireplaces. There was only one tree in the whole Manor that wasn’t decorated the same and it was the tree in Nell’s own bedroom. All of the other trees were decorated with red and gold baubles to match the decor, but Nell’s tree was decorated with ornaments that she had painted herself with purples, yellows, blues and bright greens.

Nell knew what Nondescript Winter Holiday looked like for most other people in Remnant thanks to books and movies on the Greeting Card Channel and she knew that she had never even come close to having that kind of holiday. When she was little, she looked forward to the presents that were left under the tree, but with age and knowledge of what she was missing out on, the presents felt like hollow gifts from her mother.

Olympus Academy had holiday parties that the Verdes had always been invited to, but Nell was never permitted to attend because Gothel didn't want her wandering off while she rubbed elbows with big wigs. She honestly would've just spent that time with Edmund, but Gothel had come to think more of Edmund and Nell's relationship over the years and didn't want any unsupervised shenanigans. So, Nell was forced to remain in the Manor on those nights under the watchful eye of Coral, who would definitely lose her job if Nell had decided to attend the parties of her own volition. If nothing, she at least got to spend that night baking and decorating cookies with Coral.

She found herself jealous of Edmund during the season, as he spent his Nondescript Winter Holiday together with his family. They had family traditions and Nell wished more than anything to have that, but knew better than to hope, year after year, just to get more than a pleasant meal with her mother on the holiday.

Regardless of how much Nell wanted a “normal” Nondescript Winter Holiday, she knew she would never get it with Gothel. Even if Nell’s mother did decide to show her face, she was more than likely to spend the time complaining about how lazy and ridiculous it was that her employees had taken the day off. Sometimes, Gothel would get angry and lash out at Nell and completely ruin the day. Every few years, if she was lucky, she would get one nice meal with her mother on the day.

So, when Nell found herself surrounded by her new team in Beacon, she felt like she could finally have the holiday she had always wished to have. She decorated their dorm room with tinsel and lights and all of the cliché little things that could fit in their cramped dorm room. She even got a hold of a small tree that would fit in their room. She thought long and hard about what to give her teammates for NWH. She didn't want to spend too much as she knew she had to make the money she stole from her mother last as long as possible. 

She went to a craft store and purchased a few items including watercolor paints, brushes, charcoal, paper, a frame, a small canvas, a journal, some gold paint, and a small pack of envelopes. She made sure to work on the gifts when her teammates weren't around and hid them when they were. 

For Kristol, she had gotten the journal and painted golden antlers onto the front of the book. Simple, but she hoped he'd like it. For Russet, Nell created a sketch of her and Maroon Rain, her crush. It was a cute drawing. When she was finished, she placed it in the frame she had purchased. For Yadi, she created an amazing watercolor painting of a phoenix that honestly looked pretty badass and then highlighted some of it with the leftover gold paint from Kristol's gift. For Jack, she knew that any materialistic gift would turn into a lecture, so instead she donated a chunk of the money that she stole from her mother to SoPoWoFGA, an organization that she knew Jack supported under his name and then put the donation receipt in an envelope with his name artfully painted on the outside.

She hoped that her team would like their gifts and that she would finally get the NWH that she had always wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
